Ultraviolet
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Didn't really think about the summary much. Something changes Robbie and Georgia's relationship forever. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging story! It was on Teen-Nick like all week, and I have the dvd, so it got me to keep watching it. Lol. Umm…Tell me if you like it.**

"Robbie." I stroked his perfect hair as we lay side by side.

"What is it?" He smiled at me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. At least I'd finally told him. Well, not finally, but I had known for a little while now. And I'd already told Jas. He didn't speak for a moment. "Are you okay, Robbie?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Positive? One-hundred percent?" I shook my head, taking the nod back. "Maybe you should go to a doctor. You know, find out for sure? …And I think you should tell your mum."

"But she's going to freak on me…And you, too!"

"But I could go to help you tell her…as a friend. I could just say it's not mine." He smiled weakly.

"What, you think I've been running around on you, huh?" I smiled.

"Who knows?" He joked. "Maybe."

I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Shut up!"

He got serious this time. "I really think you should tell her. …Soon."

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Get it over with?"

"Yeah, I know." We left the park and walked to my house, trying to avoid the light rain. I clutched my chest with the hand he wasn't holding. The other hand joined soon enough, though, still holding tightly onto his hand. Come on, I have to tell her. We stood on the porch for a while, not saying anything. Eventually I returned my hands to my sides, Robbie still holding on to it, as his hand brushed over my stomach lightly. He looked pained. "Hey." I brushed the away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I feel really bad. It's all my fault. …I'm sorry."

"Shut up, it's not your fault. …Hey, we're not even sure." We were now sitting on the porch swing. The wind was getting stronger now. He slipped off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I was already wearing a cardigan, and it left him in only a t-shirt. The shirt barely covered his lower stomach, and it's sleeves revealed the majority of his arms. I thought about giving him back his jacket, but he would obviously decline.

"But what if you are?"

Mum appeared at the door, saving me from answering his question. "Hello, love. How was your date?"

"Fine, mum." I said.

"Good. Well, dinner should be done soon. Would you like to stay, Robbie?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks" He tried to smile.

"Well, I'll let you two to talk about whatever it is you kids talk about these days."

"Wait, we'll come help you. …Come on, Robbie." I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you go get changed darling?" She suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah." I took off Robbie's jacket and handed it to him. We all went inside. "I'll be right back." I headed upstairs and went into my room. I took off my shirt and threw it onto the floor. My stomach wasn't that noticeable, but there was definitely a difference. I was so marveled, that I didn't even notice when Robbie walked in. He came over and gave me a hug, not caring that I didn't have a shirt on. He wrapped his arms around me and put his hands in my hair.

"Georgia."

"Mum." I turned around, then quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. "We were just…"

"I know, Georgia. …But I just…"

"You just what?" I asked.

"It's just that a lot of girls are getting pregnant these days."

I involuntarily bit my lip.

"No. Don't tell me you are."

I nodded. She looked at me, and then she glanced at Robbie.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nicolson." Robbie said.

"No, Robbie. It's not your fault. …Well, not entirely." She smiled, odd for the situation she'd just experienced. Robbie smirked.

We went downstairs for dinner, not speaking because Libby was in the room. As soon as Libby was done eating, she left to go to her friend's house, and as soon as she was gone, mom spoke.

"So, Robbie, have you told your mum yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, Georgia just told me at the park."

"Georgia!" Mum scolded me.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was pregnant."

"Do you want me to tell your mum for you?" She looked at Robbie.

"Yeah, that would be a big help."

Mum had suggested that we go watch tv while she had a talk with Robbie's mum. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. We sat there watching tv until mum had come in at around 10 to tell us that the storm was picking up, and suggested that Robbie should stay here for the night. On the couch, of course! But she said that I could sleep downstairs with him if I wanted to. Robbie had left his pajamas here from his last visit, so he changed into them while I put on my own pajamas. After I finished changing, I joined him on the couch. Of course mum would get a mad, but I could always switch to another couch before go to sleep.

* * *

"Georgia." I opened my eyes. I was still laying on the couch with Robbie, my arms wrapped around him; definitely not the scene mum would want to see when she came to wake us up. I quickly and quietly got up, leaving Robbie to sleep a little longer. Apparently he was going to school from here, because Tom had dropped his uniform off this morning.

I headed upstairs to shower, but about halfway through my shower, someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Robbie."

"Oh, you can come in to go to the bathroom." I said. He came in, quickly used the bathroom, and then left. After finishing up my shower and changing for school, Robbie took a shower and got dressed. It's not like I was watching him or anything…

We ate breakfast and then walked to school. The school-day went slow, probably because mum had scheduled an appointment for me today. Lunch was excruciatingly long. It was the regular group- Me, Robbie, Jas, Tom, Rosie, Ellen, Dave, and Peter (who I learned to some-what except, if he didn't spread rumors.) But during Calculus, one of my only classes without Robbie, someone came up to me.

"I heard that you're pregnant. Does Robbie know?"

The bell had just rang, giving me the excuse to leave without answering her question. Come on, Robbie wouldn't tell anyone, and besides him, I'd only told Jas and Mrs. Lewis (my counselor). But it was time for me to go, so I waited at Robbie's locker. Mum had already texted me three times asking me where I was. I texted her back, saying that I was waiting for Robbie. I'd decided to just go to his class. He couldn't just leave school and get away with it, and Mr. Tagaytay would be a tough one to get a pass out of. I could see, once I made it to the Physics room, that Robbie was already pleading with Mr. Tagaytay.

"Hello, Ms. Nicolson." He greeted me once he saw me. Is there an reason you're in the hall without a pass?"

"I have one, actually." I pulled it out, handing it over to him. He inspected it. "Ok, I understand that you have a doctor's appointment, but why is Robert trying to leave class as well?"

"Um, I feel a little uncomfortable talking about it. Can I get you to talk to Mrs. Lewis about it?"

"Ok, just let me get Mr. Jones to watch my class for me."

Both Robbie and I followed Mr. Tagaytay down the hall to Mrs. Lewis' room. He headed inside, leaving us outside of her office.

"Thanks. Tagaytay's my favorite teacher, but he can be one feisty little devil sometimes."

"Yeah… But listen, did you tell anyone about…you know?"

"Of course not." He said. "Did someone say something to you about it?"

"Yeah. And I only told Jas. I told her that she could tell Rosie and Ellen, but they wouldn't have told anyone. Unless someone over-heard them."

Mr. Tagaytay came out of the room. "Okay, he can go." He eyed me, considering my state, not expecting this of one of his best students. Robbie grabbed my hand, towing me down to the school's entrance. We saw my mum waiting for us in the car. Ugh, this will be one long day…

**Ok, how was it? Sorry for not making Sven Rosie's boyfriend in this. Since I haven't read the books, I don't want to put anything wrong in this! And yes, those teacher's are really at my school, but my sister was mad at me for making Mr. Tagaytay kind of mean, he's not even really mean.**

**Please Review! :). I'll give everyone a cookie made with love =].**

**P.S.- Exams are over, and I will update more often! Yay! Haha.**

**Oh, and during my exams, a song for this movie-Ultraviolet- got stuck I my head. And it would not get out. Oh, please suggest a title for this! - I'm stuck AGAIN with name-choosing. And I already have a baby name-if anyone is wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yeah it's been like **_**forever**_**. Lol. But I had a lot to do and I was just lazy. I looked up the Stiff Dylans because I knew they were a real band. I just wanted to make Charlie the sweet and loveable, but at the same time completely clueless one! Onward w/ the story, hope you like it, but I changed it a lot since I first wrote it, and if it wasn't for the ending, this story would have skipped a few months because I ran out of ideas until the birth scene… Oh, Ps. Dave is in this, and yes he still likes Georgia, that's why he gets angry!**

Yup, I was definitely pregnant. Robbie was actually sort of happy. Once my doctor told him how much he'd love being a dad, his face practically lit up. It would be pretty funny to see his face when the baby was here. Now that would be hilarious. Not to mention all the screaming, and blood, and I'm just making this worse for myself…

Mum dropped Robbie off at his house, before driving her and myself home.

* * *

As soon as Robbie got home, he was teased by Tom.

"Now who told _you_?" Robbie asked.

"Jas. Who did you think? Knock-up her best friend, of course she's gonna tell me."

"Shut up, man!" He said.

"Yes, Tom. It's not the time to be laughing. You know, karma's a bitch." They both laughed at what their mother had just said.

Robbie was still laughing slightly, as he gave his mom a hug. "Goodnight, mum." He kissed her cheek. "'Night _Tom_." He gave his brother a noogie.

"Ow." Tom complained. Robbie ignored him, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Georgia got to school pretty early so she could spend some more time with Robbie. But he didn't come. It made it worse for her, not seeing him in almost every class. By lunch, she'd dropped her hopes of him just being late, hoping that he'd come in through the doors at any time now… _He probably just had a cold. _She thought. _It's normal for people to miss school. Sometimes…

* * *

_

But he came by at around six, to talk to Georgia about his absence. Through the window, he could see Dave the Laugh. He was sitting on the couch with Georgia, both of them (big surprise) laughing. Come on, she couldn't be cheating on him. He quickly dialed her cell number.

"Hey, Robbie." She answered.

"Hey, you mind if I come over?"

"Nope."

"Great, I'm almost there."

She laughed. "Same old Robbie."

He hung up, waited a reasonable enough time to be considered "almost there", and then knocked on the door.

Georgia answered the door, and ushered him in with a hug. He gave her a deep kiss, just to annoy Dave. He was still his mate, but he was also still pissed off about Dave and Georgia's "little date", which did make him rather jealous. When Georgia thought that the kiss was too long, especially when company was around, she pulled away, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Hey, Dave." Robbie sat next to him on the couch, slapping him casually on the back. But it was a little too hard to be considered friendly. "What are you doing here?"

"He just came here to talk about what he …heard…from Ellen. …He wanted to know if it was true."

"Georgia, can I talk to Robbie alone?" Dave asked.

She nodded. "Sure." She stepped into the kitchen, trying to give the boys some privacy, but also wondering what they were talking about.

"Dude, what the _hell_?" Dave tried to whisper.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? Everyone knows, it's been going all around school."

"By who?"

"Peter. Who the _fuck_ else?" Apparently, Dave still liked Georgia, and the thought of Robbie getting to be intimately involved with her when he couldn't be intrigued him. Especially now, when there was something greater tying them together… Poor Ellen, if she'd known, she would be crushed.

"_Peter_? I thought he was over the whole 'gossip thing'?"

"But still, you didn't think, did you?"

"Look, one thing led to another, and…and we just couldn't stop."

"Yeah, _couldn't stop_. Like I haven't heard that one before."

Robbie grabbed Dave by the tie of his uniform, threatening to choke him with it.

The two heard Georgia coming back into the room, so they relaxed a little, though the tense expressions still plastered their faces. Robbie's jaw dropped a little when he saw Ellen following closely behind Georgia.

_Oh, so _that's_ why he's here_. Well, that and because he wanted to know directly from Robbie about his latest screw-up. But he was still a little suspicious of Dave and his feelings for Georgia that were surely there.

"Oh, hey Robbie." Ellen greeted him. She sat down next to Dave. Dave wrapped his arms around her. Yeah, nice way to make Robbie jealous. He already has a girlfriend, and a pregnant one at that.

"I guess I should say congratulations?" Ellen asked. She thought it was wrong to say at the moment, but she wanted to change the subject, to make the situation a little easier. She could tell that something was up with Dave and Robbie, and she was sure that Georgia knew as well. "Sorry." She smiled.

"No. It's okay." Robbie said. "I'm kinda happy. But, you know, with the situation, it's kinda hard?" He didn't say anything more, feeling that it would be better to continue when it was more…private. Up until Dave and Ellen left, Robbie put some more thought into quitting The Stiff Dylans. He didn't have a job, he only worked in his family's shop. For him, it was quite embarrassing to be 18 and to not have a job. He needed to support Georgia, especially with how his mom raised him. She'd taught him to always treat girls with respect. And it was too late for Tom…

"So…why weren't you at school today?" Georgia asked.

"Had a lot to think about." He loved The Stiff Dylans, but he just had to do it. It would take a lot out of him just to tell her. He knew that she would be disappointed.

"Like what?" Georgia asked.

"Like what we're gonna do." His hand lowered to graze her stomach.

"Well, I can get a job at my mum's work after school-"

"-No." Robbie interrupted. "I don't think it should be your problem. I'm not the one walking around with a baby, that's you. … Listen, I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. …Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm quitting The Stiff Dylans."

"But you can't do that, Robbie! You make great music."

"Yeah, but have you seen me? When we play, I look so out of place. And they're better off without me. Being a musician is a stupid kid's dream. I'm not even that good…"

"Yes, you are." She said.

"Well, there's a better job out there for me." He said.

"But my mum has enough money to pay for it, plus we'll get like everything we need at the baby shower."

"But it just doesn't feel right. I don't want to look like I can't provide."

"Look, isn't this childish? I thought you try to prove your manliness when you're like 14 or 26?"

"Guess not."

"Now, what kind of jobs are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, there's a job opening up in a town, they're looking for a mechanic. I'm great with cars. And then there's this column I could write for once a week. And teaching piano lessons to kids at the community center."

"That's too much." She said.

"Nah, I can handle it."

* * *

He could handle it… for a few weeks. But he'd already gotten enough money together, at least that's what he hoped. And every job he'd worked had a plus: teaching kids how to play piano helped him interact with kids, but he had Libby for that. Writing a column for the local paper helped him stay on track with school and it helped his writing skills. The job as a mechanic had slightly altered his physique, rather than any qualities. It helped to build up his already satisfying muscles, definitely making Georgia more attracted to him, though being pregnant had already made her more sexually aroused.

He would feel fine on Saturday and Sunday (until the work built up). Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday were tiring. Thursday was the easy day, but the rest of the week's impact made it worse. Friday was horrible. He knew that he would be in bed all weekend from the stress. The piling up work from school and all the college acceptance letters and essays just made everything more depressing. And he never got to see Georgia very often, only at school. It was school, work, home, school, work, home, school, work, home. All over again. He'd even collapsed one day; it was just _too_ much work. Only Tom had found out how hard Robbie was working himself. But he did tell Georgia, and she came over right away. It was the first she'd heard from him in a while. He missed a few days of school because he just couldn't get out of bed.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said when she saw him lying in bed. She kneeled down next to his bed and kissed his forehead. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, no babying me. You have enough to worry about. I'm fine." He protested. "I just need to rest. This will probably be all over tomorrow morning. You'll see, just watch."

"Are you sure? I mean, Tom told me you've been acting kind of strange lately. He said you've hardly come out of your room in weeks." She said. "Did you quit?"

"The band or the jobs?" He questioned.

"_Well_, I meant the Stiff Dylans, but both, I guess."

"The jobs were getting hard, so it's definitely ending soon. And… no. I didn't. I just told them that I was sort of busy. Plus we haven't had any gigs lately. They're just as busy as I am. Not exactly _so_ busy as to end the band, but busy enough."

"Were you gonna tell them about what you've been thinking? Are you even still quitting?" She asked.

"Most likely. It's just too much, I'll admit it. I was thinking maybe you could come with me so it could be easier. They love you. Charlie's really missed you. And he asked if I was gonna bring you around any time soon. I think he likes you a little _too_ much." He chuckled.

"So, it's a date?" She asked. "After you get out of this bed, I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's a date."

**K, please review & vote on my poll! It's greatly appreciated. Now I gotta go to bed. It's almost 2:30 am, and I have tons of summer work that needs to be done before school starts!**

~Cky297.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Georgia asked, walking up the final flight of stairs.

"Of course not. It's not like they'll be busy." Robbie assured her.

"But they won't like have company or anything?"

"Trust me. They won't have girls over. They don't have girlfriends." He smirked.

"That wasn't what I meant. And doesn't Matt have a girlfriend?"

"Well, whatever... But they don't mind if we drop by." They had reached the top of the steps now. They continued to walk, down the hall, and stopped when they saw the apartment labeled D6. Robbie rapped on the door, and then opened it.

"What the fuck?" They heard Charlie ask. "Who the fuck is trying to come in? Oh, Robbie! Hey, man. ...Georgia!" He screamed when he noticed her come in behind Robbie. He picked her up, giving her a tight hug.

"Oww." She breathed.

"Sorry." Charlie smiled. "How have you guys been? ...I guess Robbie's not that busy after all."

"Oh, he's been busy." James interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Georgia was confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Charlie, as well as the rest of the people in the room, stared at James.

"You didn't tell them?" James looked at Robbie.

Robbie shook his head.

"Tell us what?" Tom asked.

"That _someone _in this room has been getting lucky with our little Robbie, and everyone knows what comes after that. Georgia and Robbie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage... Oops, I think you kinda did that backwards."

Robbie was standing next to James now, ready to swing his fist at him. He knew that he was joking, but it was rude to just tell everyone else. He thought that he could trust him... Guess not.

"Wait, you knocked her up? Bad, Robbie, bad." Charlie slapped Robbie's shoulder. "How dare you soil her pure, innocent mind with your filth?" Charlie's sense of humor amused them all, and it was adorable how he considered Georgia an innocent, little Princess.

"Hey, it wasn't all his fault. His mom went out of town that weekend, and we were bored."

"Oh, you were bored is all? And that's how this came to be?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know how wrong you think this is."

"Oh, no, I've got to accept it, since it's what it is. But you had to steal her innocence. ...Anyway, boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet, Char. Not for a few more months. She's only 2 and a half months so far."

"Well, keep Uncle Charlie in the loop."

"Of course."

"So, are you guys hungry?" Matt asked. "I was thinking about making some burgers or something. But, it looks like we're going to have to go out and celebrate now."

"You don't have to do that." Georgia protested.

"We want to."

"Fine."

**So, how will dinner with the Stiff Dylans go? :) Review, and sorry for it's bad length and long wait! :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**I seriously want to apologize for not updating in basically like a year and a half. The problem is that I get lazy and forget to write. I also have writer's block a lot and I just come up with new ideas too often. I forget that I have all of these old stories to update. I am so grateful for every single one of you who have reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and overall supported this story! It's been way too long since I updated. And do you guys know how when you post a new chapter, it gets a bunch of views (and usually the most views for that day, month, week, etc. out of all of your stories)? Well, if I haven't been updating anything for a while or the views go back to the norm, you guys, the fans of this story, always seem to amuse me because this story consistently receives a very high number of views, even when I do not update! I want to give a huge shoutout and thanks to all of the following: MUNRO CHAMBERS WIFE, Rawr-Roryy. RossxCullen, lil vamp1525, Gemsta rox, LauranTheBiscotti, The Awkward Turtle, PeanutButter123, Rockets Love, DLiz, BigTimeGleekBTR, jessapink, Tashaxoxo, Whitlock Hale081896, Cavjems, AnimeAddict4Life, ABCMed1999, XxsavannahbabyxX, and the anonymous reviews I got from: Total Drama Overload, Daniella, Helena432, Christina, Macy, Idk, treenat, justsmiles, Nicoleyy, becky, Princess of Narnia 1192, babycakes22, Alicia, lizzi, Guest, and anyone else who read this story. (I hope I didn't mess anyone's username up. Haha.)**

* * *

Needless to say, when Georgia walked into the local diner with her boyfriend and his friends, she didn't know what to expect. Who else wouldn't stare at a 16-year-old girl who was surrounded by a group of five boys? It would also be important to note that some of said boys were older and their appearances clearly made the aforementioned fact evident. James, she knew, was only a year older than Robbie, but that didn't make hanging out with someone of her age seem any cooler.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she turned her attention back to the group she walked in with. Charlie, James, and Tom had already slid into one side of the booth, and Matt was waiting for Georgia and Robbie to sit down before taking his seat.

Soon everyone settled and the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Most of them ordered iced tea-except James and Georgia, who both ordered soda. Charlie, however, argued with Georgia playfully until she gave into his request for her to get some water instead. Georgia couldn't help but laugh. If she had to put up with Charlie's overprotective instincts for the whole stretch of her pregnancy, she was sure she would explode.

"So," Matt cleared his throat. "have you guys thought about any names yet?"

Robbie thought for a moment, then replied, "I kind of like Sophie for a girl."

"How about you, Georgia?"

"Well, I've always liked Graham. I once watched a movie and there was someone named Graham. I guess ever since then, it just kind of stuck."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the waitress returning to their table.

"What can I get you all?" the red-headed woman asked, steadying her pencil to begin writing down her customers' orders.

They'd been caught up in their conversation and no one had even looked at the menu yet. Not wanting to be rude, James quickly glanced down and order the first thing he noticed-chicken noodle soup. Georgia followed suit, ordering soup as well, followed by Robbie, who wanted a slice of pizza. The other three boys each ordered a burger, their requests the same, save Tom, who asked for extra onions. Georgia made a face at this. She'd never liked onions and she couldn't understand why anyone would. They made her eyes water almost instantaneously and the taste was just repulsive.

"What?" Tom asked, noticing Georgia's response.

"Onions are nasty!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're crazy. They're delicious."

"What planet do you live on? They gross me out. Ugh. Just thinking about them...Eww."

"Hey, enough making fun of me. I thought you were supposed to be the _nice _one."

"Hey, I am nice. Right, Charlie?" She smiled, knowing he would stick up for her.

"She's right, mate," he chuckled.

The waitress, who Georgia found out was named Regina-as her name-tag read-had returned with two bowls of soup. She set them in front of Georgia and and James, before asking if anyone wanted a refill on their soda. Everyone shook their heads politely, thanking her anyway as she turned to go greet a family who had just walked in. They caught Georgia's attention. In addition to the adults were three small children, two boys and a girl. The boys, she recognized, were identical twins. She wondered if it was hard for the mother to tell them apart. It seemed almost impossible, but of course she was not their mother. If they had been her children, she'd probably have no trouble identifying who was who.

In the middle of these thoughts, she stopped. She hadn't actually thought about being a mother this much. Of course, she had considered the positive and negative factors, and her mind had conjured up an image of a baby who looked just like its father, but she hadn't actually thought about if she'd be a _good_ mother or not. She was pretty responsible, except for a few times in her life, and she was pretty sure she'd be fine. And she had her own mother-and Robbie's-on her side. They would offer their assistance. Things would be good.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it! Please review! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**An update, finally! Haha. I know, I know. I really don't update this. I don't post on fanfiction as much anymore. I do have some fanfictions I'm working on/would like to be working on soon. I really don't want to leave you guys hanging for a long time again. How about we make a deal? If this gets...15 reviews, I'll try to update soon. Like within a week or so. Definitely a better deal than close to a year for an update. Haha. I was thinking of a high number at first (50, lol), but that's outrageous. My next was going to be twenty, but then I went down to ten, thinking that 20 and 50 were too much. I averaged out the reviews per chapter and it's 13.5, so 15 is a pretty good number. If I don't get 15, then oh, well...It doesn't matter.**

**I'm in college now if you guys don't already know—for English—so I do end up procrastinating, but lots of people do that. I am supposed to be studying right now for my Family Studies test tomorrow, so wish me good luck! (: I hope you enjoy this. I'd been wanting to work on a new chapter for at least a few weeks now and decided to sit down and write this for you with no real idea, but I finally found one. :] I hope I get some reviews and if I have some when I wake up, they'll probably be really sweet, like they usually are. Hopefully they'll make me have a good day!  
**

* * *

Georgia grabbed her backpack from off of the chair at her vanity. She held it by one of the straps as she picked up her cell phone. She pushed a button and her screen lit up, displaying the current time: 7:43. She had to be at class by eight o'clock. She'd done it before, but even one extra minute to look for something could make her late.

She left her room and descended the stairs, almost running into Libby when she got to the bottom. After saying a quick goodbye to her family, she went outside. She spotted Robbie's mother's car and hurried to it, getting in and putting on her seat belt.

"Hi, Georgia."

"Hello," Georgia responded.

"How are you this morning?" Robbie asked.

"Fine. A little tired, but I think I'll be fully awake by the time we get to school."

"And the little one?"

"Fine," she repeated. "I can't wait until the next appointment. We can finally start choosing a name after that."

"Oh, I hope it's a girl," Robbie's mum said. "I can't wait to spoil my first grandchild."

Georgia smiled. "Maybe you'll get your wish." She chuckled and then stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

Georgia got to class on time, which made her feel much better. She didn't mention it on the way to school, but she kind of wanted to stay home. Her growing stomach would attract so much attention now that she was four months along. She'd been trying not to over-eat because it would be even more obvious. She couldn't rely on a healthy diet to disguise herself for five more months, however.

Ellen, usually early to school, walked into the classroom ten minutes late. She was never late and Georgia was surprised. When she came into the room, she had a strange look on her face, but she didn't say anything to her friends. She just silently took her seat and tried to follow along with the class discussion.

The discussion lasted for most of the class, so Georgia couldn't ask what was wrong. She was sure that Rosie and Jas had also noticed that something was up.

* * *

Georgia didn't find the time to talk to Ellen until just before lunch.

"Hey," Georgia whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"Why?"

"Your face. This morning it seemed like something was wrong."

Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, reconsidering her words. "I saw something this morning. It was why I was late. There's something online."

"Online? About what?"

"Someone has been posting stuff about you. There's this page. There are loads of people talking about you on there."

"And what kind of things have they been saying?"

"You know, just stuff about how you're," she said, looking around before she continued, softly. "pregnant. It was created about two weeks ago. I tried to go back and look at all the posts and I lost track of time. There were some really nasty things."

"What's it called?"

Ellen ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook and scribbled something onto it. She handed it to Georgia, who tucked it safely under her textbook.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Georgia headed to the school library. She sat down at a computer, typed in the website, and waited for it to load.

There was one main post that was followed by a bunch of comments. It didn't seem like there were any other threads besides this one, so she scrolled down and began to read what people had to say.

Some people just said that they felt sorry for her. Others called her harsh names. Some accompanied their words with cruelly edited photos of her. But she rarely saw anything about Robbie. Most people who mentioned him just said that he was unlucky and trapped with her. Only one person said something bad about him.

The bell rang and Georgia signed off of the computer and headed to her next class. She received a few stares and she started to wonder just how many people had seen the website. She sighed. She hoped that her history class would not be as bad.

* * *

Her class was actually mortifying. The teacher had some papers to grade and said that it would be a reading day. The students were supposed to do something productive. Talking was allowed, but it had to be quiet. Georgia wished that the teacher had said that talking was not allowed. When it had to be quiet, she could hear everything. If it had to be _silent_, she would either hear nothing—as no one would be speaking aloud—or hear mumbling. She would rather take the mumbling and not be able to understand. She couldn't wait for class to be over.

As soon as the bell rang, she called her mum to come pick her up. When they got home, they had a very long and serious discussion.

"So," Georgia's mother began after their talk. "You're sure then?"

Georgia nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Lol. Well, it probably shouldn't be that much of a cliffy, as there would probably only be a few things she'd do. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think will happen next. Thanks!**

**-Fluffy Tranquil**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter, but it's okay. I wanted to update this a little earlier, but 6 days less than a month for an update is better than my previous track record, as you all can tell. I've got midterms coming up and notes to finish catching up on this weekend/into the actual week. I actually took a break from doing that so that I could work on this. Then it's back to work and then onto some serious work after that. Well, please enjoy!**

**P.S. I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but shoutout to .5**

* * *

Georgia paced her room. She always did this when she was nervous. She couldn't help it. The back-and-forth pattern gave her something to focus on so that she would be distracted.

She could hear her mother speaking on the phone downstairs. Her father would be coming home soon. He was on a business trip—a rather long one, actually. He had to hear about her being pregnant over the phone. That must have been hard for him. First, he had to deal with the fact that he would be away from his family for a few months. Then, on top of that, one of his worst fears came true while he was away from everything.

When she'd told him—on speaker phone so that her mother could also hear—he hadn't reacted as she expected him to. But she could tell that he was holding back. Perhaps he was in a crowded place and didn't want to attract attention. Maybe he just didn't want her to feel like she'd disappointed him. She didn't know. But she was sure that, when he called her mother later that night, he must have screamed into her ear through the phone.

Georgia let out a deep breath, turning around to start walking in a circle again. She wondered how her father would feel when he saw her. Would he be able to look her in the eyes the same way again?

The sound of feet on the steps filled Georgia's ears and, shortly thereafter, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Her mother opened the door. "I just got off of the phone with your dad. He says we can talk about this more when he gets home."

Georgia nodded. "And how does he feel about it? Did he say anything?"

"Not really...It's not what people usually want, but sometimes it just offers another option." She paused for a moment. "And this is irreversible for you."

"In a way, yeah," Georgia responded. _Technically_, it was irreversible. Something could be done to get back to the same state she was at, but it would not be the same as it previously was.

Suddenly, they could hear the little cuckoo clock downstairs, which signified that a new hour had begun.

"Oh, I've got to go get Libby from school. Do you want to come?"

Georgia shook her head. "No, I'll just stay here."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything, honey."

"Okay," Georgia mumbled. She shut her bedroom door after her mother left the room. She sighed, wondering if she was going too far. She'd decided this all in one afternoon. Would that have been enough time to come to this conclusion, or was she just latching onto an idea that really needed more thought put into it?


End file.
